


The Cuddler

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: The Sweetest Thing, Sansa & Dickon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Drug abuse discussed-not main characters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Marriage Proposal, Nurses & Nursing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Super-shamelessly fluffy fic about Sansa & Dickon because... I had to write something other then Sansan and o started this a month ago and had to finish it before it was deleted.Excerpt:She took a breath, “is that Metallica,” she asked with a huff.The man looks up smiling at her with familiar dark blue eyes and he whispered, “he seems to like it, you can blame my misspent youth,” now humming the melody.She scoffs rolling her eyes, she couldn’t hold it in though, a little quiet giggle escaping her lips. “Hello handsome,” leaning over to kiss his lips, “I’m so happy to see you.”“Is that appropriate for work darlin’,” he drawls.
Relationships: Sandick (because yeah), Sansa Stark & Dickon Tarly, Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: The Sweetest Thing, Sansa & Dickon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	The Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> “Honey, Baby, darling,” she pleads. “Honey you’ve got to stop crying,” she pleads again swaying side to side and patting a steady rhythm on the babies bum. “You can’t eat again darling, you just ate I don’t want you to explode,” she jokes attempting to smile while she talks. She offers the pacifier again, two sucks and out. Seriously child, let me help you she thinks. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts rocking the baby in her arms back and forth. 

“Music,” she says out loud. She finds a 70’s rock mix on her Spotify, turns it on with the sound low, just high enough she can hear the words as she sings along. 

“You’re my brown eyed girl,” she starts. The baby is resting against her chest, she’s singing with a low voice she suspects it’s more the steady rhythm and vibration that soothes the baby then words do. She needs a prompt though, she feels a little fried and will likely be singing the ABC song without a something to sing along to.

She wants her dad here now. He was so good when her siblings were fussy, his deep voice and strong presence always had a calming effect. 

Sometimes she thought she was a little crazy, her job was to care for other people’s sick kids. She loves her job truly but nights like this were hard, it just wasn’t fair. Who would do this to a baby, I mean what the fuck? 

Her nursing brain kicked back in; addiction is hard, really hard. There is just no way she could truly understand though, how do you see your belly full with a new life and continue to use heroin, meth? She doesn’t understand, but she guesses that’s the point no one but an addict really could.

Oh thank the Gods! She said to herself. The crying had finally stopped. She continued to sing as the baby was dozing. She was lucky tonight he was her only patient although she was also the resuscitation nurse tonight, she had extra time to spend holding him. There was a twin delivery that was getting close to complete and a few other moms in labor. She hopes she can get this little man asleep and in his bed by then. 

He was so frantic this afternoon he had received a dose of morphine to ease his withdrawal symptoms. It was so unfair, what he was going through. She looked down at this beautiful boy, lovely dark eyes and eyelashes a drag queen would kill for. He didn’t deserve this, this innocent baby boy didn’t deserve to be withdrawing from drugs. 

His mom had left the hospital a few hours after delivery and hadn’t been seen since, so sad. Sansa wasn’t his mama but she could give him this, a little love and comfort in a world that was already stealing things from him. The song changed, and she took a deep breath and continued to sing softly... “on a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair...”

She rocked him a few more minutes and started to lay him down in his bed. The tension that started to coil in his body then he started to whimper letting her know he wasn’t ready to be set down yet. 

Oh what she wouldn’t do for a cuddler tonight. Cuddlers were these lovely older ladies or occasionally early 20’s students who volunteered to hold and cuddle the babies during their hospital stay. These volunteered talked, sang and offered the babies hospitalized important one on one physical affection they desperately needed when the families were unavailable. And boy oh boy does this little guy need a cuddler. 

After about 10 more minutes she was finally able to lay the him down in his crib. She said a little prayer as she turned off the lights and slid closed the door that he would stay asleep. 

She pressed the button on her vocera and when it beeped back, “call NICU charge nurse,” she stated. It chirped back Talisa Magyar, “hi Talisa room 4 is asleep right now but he’s been hard to console, can you keep an eye out if he starts crying and hold him till I can get back,” she asks. 

“Of course,” Talisa replied. 

“Thanks, He’s had a rough day,” she answered back. 

“I can send out a text see if any of the cuddlers could come in for a bit tonight.” 

“Oh my gosh, thanks a bunch Tal,” Sansa sang. 

——————— 

“Room 125 level 2 going back to the OR 3, room 125 level 2 going back to OR 3” her vocera chirped. 

She presses the button on her communicator “Resus nurse aware,” she replied. She walked up to the charge nurse desk, “Talisa I’m headed over to that delivery, keep a eye out if Mikey starts getting fussy.”

She picked up a scrub jacket and headed out the back and into the operating corridor that connected the NICU to the birthing center. She slipped on her shoe covers, hair cover, mask, and after washing up she turned the corner into OR 3. 

The laboring mom was pushing, they deliver twins vaginally in this hospital, but required the actual delivery to happen in the operating room just in case. It kind of sucked haven’t to push in the OR, but she’d seen a number of twins who needed surgical help before one or both made their apperance. It always felt a little strange waiting for the baby, intruding a little on such a private part of family life but she always figured she was just here to give them support. Her and the other NICU delivery nurse, a Neonatal Nurse Practitioner, two labor nurses, a OR tech, 2 respiratory therapists, a Laborist, a resident and a anesthesiologist... what a cozy family she thought to herself. 

“Ok,” Sansa started speaking to the NICU team, “these twins are 36/1, they should look pretty good. Mom had gestational diabetes so we will keep an eye out for low blood sugars, GBS positive but mom got adequate coverage with antibiotics. Dry and stimulate then follow NRP guidelines if any more resuscitation is needed. Violet is out NNP on tonight and will check both babies and help out as needed. Let’s see if we can send these babies back out with momma to her room. I’ll get baby 1, Jacob you’ll be my RT. Lisa you get baby 2, Jasmine you are her RT. 

Deliveries still get her excited, it should be old-hat by now but it seriously is the miracle of life and she feels blessed to be even a small part of these new lives. 

“Baby one,” the Laborist calls. Holding the baby up for mom to see. 

Sansa drapes a warm towel over her arms and the Laborist sets the baby in her arms and she moves over to the warmer. 

“Hit the timer Jacob,” she asks. 

She dries the baby with Jacob across from her doing the same, the baby is still a little purple but he lets out a howl while being dried and starts to pink up. “I’ll lift you take out the dirty towel,” she tells Jacob. He continues to dry baby and Sansa gets a heart rate and respiration with her stethoscope tapping her finger on the bed, heart rate 142, respiration 52. Violet comes over to check out the baby. 

“He looks good,” she says. 

“Baby 2,” the Laborist announces. 

Sansa peaks and Lisa is there to get baby 2. 

“I think he can go to his parents when they are ready,” Violet states and Sansa nods back to her. 

“Dad you can come over or stay with momma,” Sansa says. The dad stands up to look but stays holding mom’s hand. It makes Sansa smile to see it. “Let’s get his measurements,” she tells Jacob. She presses the scale button and lifts the baby, she sets him back down, 5 pounds 2 ounces. She gets his head circumference and length. Then she swaddles him up and takes him over to dad. 

“Have you chosen a name yet,” Sansa asks?

“Grant,” the dad replies.

“Nice to meet you Grant,” she whispers to the baby. “This is your dad,” she says presenting the baby to his dad. 

She lingers in OR for a few more minutes. Both babies are given to their mom and she’s wheeled out of the OR back to her room.

“Congratulations,” Sansa sings out as they exit. She cleans up the warmers, removing the linens and putting all the used equipment in the garbage or back on the warmer to be cleaned. She calls housekeeping as she exits the OR returning back to the NICU. 

It’s quiet outside of Mikey’s room, so hopefully he’s slept well. She peaks into Mikey’s room as she walks by and is surprised he isn’t in his crib. She quietly opened the door and peaked inside, she gasps, hand to heart at what she saw. There was a huge handsome man relaxed in the recliner chair quietly singing a song she couldn’t place at first.

She took a breath, “is that Metallica,” she asked with a huff. 

The man looks up smiling at her with familiar dark blue eyes and he whispered, “he seems to like it, you can blame my misspent youth,” now humming the melody. 

She scoffs rolling her eyes, she couldn’t hold it in though, a little quiet giggle escaping her lips. “Hello handsome,” leaning over to kiss his lips, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Is that appropriate for work darlin’,” he drawls. 

“No... ” kissing his cheek this time, “but Mikey promised he won’t tell. So I think we’re safe,” smiling brightly at him. 

Dickon wasn’t the typical cuddler, she’s actually never seen any male cuddlers before, but that was who Dickon was... different. She smiled back and laughed quietly as she took in the scene before her. He was very tall, well muscled and in street clothes or uniform he could make her melt in more ways then one. Little Mikey was peacefully sleeping on Dickon’s chest, she was actually a little jealous. She gently brushes her fingertips along the baby’s hair. 

He was looking down at the newborn still humming ‘On the Road Again’. He raises his eyebrows in question at her when he realizes she’s been staring at him. Then Mikey started to squirm and Dickon pats his bum gently.

“You know I could do this at home if my girl would give me a baby,” he whines looking up at her and patting a slow tempo on the little baby bum. 

“Not your wife though,” she scoffs. “We’d make Ned a grumpy grampy if I gave you a baby before that,” she jokes back. “You know you could fix your problem with a few well-placed words in the form of a question,” she hints wiggling her left hand at him. 

“Oh I know... ” he pauses, “but my girlfriend is terribly out of my league, have to build up my courage a bit first. If I knocked you up first... shotgun wedding,” he grinned back at her. 

“Oh is that your grand plan,” she asks. 

“No, but I can appreciate the simplicity of it,” he jokes back. 

She hums a response. Laughing she kisses him on the lips quick, “I have to get back to work. Can’t be seen smooching with the help. Love you hon.”

“Love you too,” he replies already starting to hum again. 

She gives him a little wave as she slides closed the door. That man was one on a million, he had no idea how lucky she felt to have him. Smiling she made her way back to the nurse station to finish her charting. 

“Your man is a hunk,” Talisa said bumping their shoulders together. 

“Tell me about it,” Sansa smilies whistfully. “He’s the sweetest too... he worked all day catching bad guys and then comes here to snuggle babies. Who does that?”

“One heck of a man,” Talisa replies knocking her shoulders again. “Even Robb likes him, don’t tell him I told you though.” She then leaned in, “he feels he must give all your boyfriends a hard time.”

“Well... none before him gave him much to like,” Sansa replied. “Now scoot, I have charting to finish.”

“You can’t help a girl for lingering when there man candy around,” Talisa jokes. 

“You are dating my brother and not allowed to ogle after my boyfriend,” scolding her. 

Talisa laughs walking away. 

Sansa goes to three more deliveries that night and helps admit a baby delivered at a different hospital that needs CPAP for respiratory support. Mikey actually has a really good night, sleeping well in between cares, though Sansa holds him whenever she can. He deserves someone to hold him until they can find him a foster family. But she’s busy enough to only catch a quick kiss from Dickon before he heads home. 

When she gets home in the morning, her and Dickon’s home that is. Ha, that didn’t make her mom happy but it’s not the dark ages and no one is as perfect as Catelyn Stark. 

Sansa tip toes into their room, Dickon is softly snoring in the bed. She strips off her clothes and climbs on the shower the warm water relaxing her muscles and warming her up for sleep. She dries off and towels her hair dry the best she can. She slides into bed wearing a tank top and a pair of girly sleep shorts. She cuddles up to him to his right side and lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his chest. His right arm comes around her as he shifts, she’s so comfy and warm she’s falls asleep quickly. 

———————

She wakes warm and content with a hum. She’s moved during her nap and is now laying on her right side, his right arm tucked under her head, his left arm is under her shirt and around her ribs with his left hand holding her just below her breast. He’s holding her snugly to his chest. She loves this, when he sleeps in a bit and these mornings and she gets to wake up wrapped in him. 

His hand shifts a little and his thumb brushes the curve of her breast, making her smile. She hums again and rocks her hips back against him to gage if he’s awake yet, oh he’s asleep she smiles but part of him is very awake and pressing suggestively against her backside. She rocks again smiling and hears a noise from him like a grumbling groan and feels his left hand move to cup her right breast and pull her closer. 

“Did you need something darlin’,” he drawls sleepily. The heat of his breath and the vibration against her neck warm her from the inside out and she rocks back against him again. 

“Can’t think of anything,” she replies with a smile rocking against him. “You need anything,” she asks with a smirk knowing he can hear the innuendo in her voice. 

“Me neither,” he growls sucking her earlobe into his mouth and gently squeezing her breast while running his thumb across her already stiff nipple and rocking into her now. “Maybe I should make us breakfast,” he offers jokingly as he kisses her neck. 

“Oh there is one thing we can do,” she starts. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Hmmm, but I like so many things I do with you.” He whispers against her neck, “you need to be more specific.”

“It will take a little work, but the payoff is worth it,” she purrs continuing to rock into him. 

“I’m definitely a team player,” he answers into her neck. 

She slides her hand down her stomach towards her heat but he stops her hand midway and guides her hand up to her breast. His hand is over hers and he gently squeezes it and her breast in the process. 

“You take care of this... ” he drawls out as his thumb grazes her nipple again. Then leaving her hand on her breast he slides his hand lower, his fingertips just barely brushing against her skin leaving her squeezing her own breast anticipating his touch. “I’ll take care of the rest,” his fingertips circle her bellybutton twice before catching on her sleep shorts and tugging them down. She helps wiggle out of them, she feels his touch leave her for a moment as he shifts out of his boxers. 

“Please,” she pleads tugging at her own nipple. 

Then he’s back against her. She feels the warmth of his stomach against her back, her top has ridden up and she wants it off but doesn’t want to lose his touch for another moment, so she rocks back against him. His hand slides down her inner thigh and he guides it back and over his leg opening her up for him. He hums against her neck and she can feel his length against her thigh as his hand slides through her curls and just barely into her heat. 

“Oh,” she sighs with anticipation. Pinching her nipple now and arching against him. 

He’s rocking against her with a steady rhythm now but he’s not inside her yet as his fingers brush her lightly around her bud twice and just entering her heat before repeating the motion again. Each rock she’s so close, the pressure against her with his length is so close, the gentle touch of his fingers against her. 

“Oh, oh Dickon...” she purrs. “Please, please...” she gasps. 

“Hmmm,” almost a growl is his response as she feels his length slide into her slowly, each rock of his hips he pushes further inside. “Sansa,” he answers in a breathy groan. Keeping his pace steady. 

“Dickon,” she answers. She’s pulls her stomach tight rocking her hips forward into his hand against her bud and back onto him feeling so full. “Oh, I-I... oh... yes,” she moans out and feels her body clamp down around him and let’s the feeling of bliss consume her.

He groans in response, his rhythm only faulters slightly as he tries to prolong her orgasm and enjoy it himself too. “Sansa, Sansa... Sansa,” he groans in her ear. He starts to pump faster as her orgasm slows, his hand no longer moving but the pressure of him holding her against him is devine. “Sansa,” he says again somewhere between a growl and a moan. Now humming against her hair, his movements are slowing and his hand slides to her hip holding close as he releases inside her. 

“Mmmm, that was fun,” she purrs. 

“Very,” he replies barely a whisper, “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” she giggles as she feels him slip from her body. “Shower,” she asks untangling herself from his arms. 

“Uh huh,” he mumbles rolling onto his back and covering his face with his arm. 

She gets up and starts the shower to warm and feels their mixed fluids start to leak down her leg. She pulls off her tank top and calls out as she climbs in... “Dickon I’m waiting.” Then steps into the shower enjoying the feel of the warm water against her body. She hears the shower door click open and she turns toward him. 

“I never even got a good morning kiss,” he whined. Brushing his thumb across her cheek tucking a stray lock of hair back. 

“A travesty easily remedied,” she says smiling up at him smugly. She raises up on her toes and kisses his jaw, then his lips and licking at the seam of his lips she deepens the kiss. She feels him half hard against her stomach and reaches down to stroke him with her hand, “ready again,” she asks? 

“What can I say,” he replies shrugging his shoulders. “My girlfriend is unreasonably hot.”

“Well I can say thank you,” she says smiling up at him stroking him hard.

“Mmmm, thank you,” he replies running his hands down cupping the curve of her backside lifting her up into his kiss and pushing her up against the cool tile wall. He feels her shutter against him for a moment. “I got you,” he reassures her. He then slides into her slowly with a groan. 

“You got me,” she replies. 

“Damn right I got you,” kissing her breathless. He backs his lips from her and brings their foreheads together nose to nose, “you and me darlin’, you and me,” he quickens the slow pace he started reaching something inside her with each stroke. 

“I-I a...” she stammers. 

“I know,” he growls back kissing her deeply. Holding each thrust just a moment longer inside her. “Come for me darlin’, come on...” 

“Yes, yes...” she cries out. 

He speeds up wanting to go with her, watching her as she falls apart for him. “Yes...” he growls, “Yes. Yes.” 

“Mmmmm,” she hums back kissing along his jaw, then quick pecks to his lips. “Thank you,” she whispers against his lips. 

“My pleasure,” he whispers back. Lowering her feet to the ground but not yet letting her go. “I love you darlin’,” he drawls out. 

“I know,” she smirks up at him and slaps his butt. 

“Hey now woman,” he scolds, “I came in here to get clean, you distracted me.”

She pours out some body wash onto a poof and starts to soap up her body, she watches how his eyes follow the soap suds down her body. “Little ol’ me distracting you,” she taunts. 

He takes a step toward her and places his hands behind her against the shower wall and watches her eyes widen in anticipation as he leans toward her. “Got to get my soap,” he whispers in her ear standing up straight again and lathering up his body with a smirk.

“You tease,” she huffs. He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. 

They finish up in the shower grinning at each other like fools. Then they brush their teeth side by side at the sinks. 

“Hey I made reservations for us tonight, wear something nice,” he says with all the swagger he can muster. 

“What my jeans and sweater not good enough for you now,” she taunts spinning around in her skinny jeans and gray sweater.

“Nope,” he says cupping her face to kiss her lips. Then looking her up and down, “you look delicious, but no I want you decked out and dolled up.” 

“Ok,” she answered slowly. “What’s the occasion,” she asks placing her hands on his chest. 

“Nothing special,” he stutters, “just want to spoil my princess,” a big grin spreading across his face. 

Nothing special, such a bad liar she thinks to herself, but that’s just one of the many things she loves about him. So she smiles sweetly at him, but she’s vibrating with excitement on the inside, he’s going to propose, I have to call Jeyne. Act cool Sansa, cooooool, she thinks. 

“As long as you are my Prince Charming I’m in,” she replies.” 

He seams weird, like nervous after that. Just a little scattered, a little slower to laugh. 

“You ok babe,” she asks after breakfast, “you seem,” she shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know.” 

“I’m ok, just got something on my mind,” he pulls her close and kisses her, “as long as I got you babe.” Then he starts singing,” babe, I got you babe, they say our love won’t pay the rent, before it’s earned, our money’s all be spent... uh I think I messed that up.” 

“It’s ok,” she laughed, “you got me babe.” She cups his face and kisses him deeply, hearing him groan which in turn makes her smile and deliver one more peck to his lips. “I think we should go to the Farmers market today,” spinning out of his grasp. 

“Anything you want darlin’,” he answers back. 

“Anything,” she retorts, “that could get you in trouble officer.” 

“Oh I’m used to trouble, trained for it actually. I think I can handle any trouble you can dish out, darlin’,” he teases. 

“Hmm I like a challenge,” she mumbles escaping down the hallway. 

“What,” he asks?

“Nothing,” she calls back innocently. 

“Oh it was definitely something,” he says stalking after her. She giggles and tries to run but he catches her easily lifting her up and she wraps her legs around him. “What was that again,” he insists following with a kiss. 

“Maybe I want to be a little trouble,” she pouts. 

“Oh darlin’ you’re plenty of trouble,” he smiles with a smirk. “All the trouble I could ever want.”

“Really,” she nuzzeling her nose to his. “Maybe some little troubles too someday?” 

“Dozens,” he answers. 

She arches her eyebrow at him in protest. 

“Eight,” he counters.

She shakes her head. 

“Let’s negotiate numbers later,” he smiles kissing her, “I have a lovely girlfriend in need of a Farmers market.” Setting her back on her feet. 

“I’ll get Lady,” she chirps. 

—————————

“It’s such a beautiful day,” she sings. “We got cherries and raspberries, veggies and kettle corn... did we forget anything?” She looks to her side and Dickon is not there. She turns and spots him a dozen or so paces behind tying up his shoe with Lady sitting patiently beside him. She turns back walking towards him, “I almost left you behind, I didn’t-“

He still on his knee but he’s looking up at her now and reaches for her hand. 

“Sansa Minisa Stark... you are my one and only. My life, my joy... my trouble,” he says with a smirk.

“Yes-“

“You have to let me finish,” he scolds with a smile. “Will you be my everything, my everything forever. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She shouts out. She then rushes into him arms around his neck in a big kiss knocking him back onto his rear, then sitting across his lap pecking kisses onto his lips. “Yes. Yes! Yes!” Lady circling around them excited too. 

“Ummm,” he mumbles in between kisses. “The ring,” he mumbles out holding up a small box. 

“Presents,” she squeals clapping her hands. She opens the box and sighs, “it’s... it’s beautiful, perfect.” He slides it on her finger and she melts into him. “How’d you know, how’d you pick such a perfect ring?”

“Well after I spoke with your mom and dad, Catelyn gave me some pointers, then I called Jeyne,” he said looking very proud of himself. “Then somehow Arya found out, she has her ways she said, she gave me some hints,” he shrugs his shoulders. “Then Robb came over and threatened me... then he called me brother and gave me a big hug, told me not to fuck it up,” he admitted. “Then Talisa just told me to check your Pinterest board... I mean wow Sansa that is a look into the dark side,” he joked. “But... you like it?”

“I love it, like I love you,” she beamed. 

“Well that’s a lot,” he replied looking rather proud of himself. He looked around side to side at people gawking, “we should probally get up now.” Standing them both up. 

“We’re getting married,” she squealed. Jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. 

He saw heads now nodding in response to her declaration. 

“Wait,” she said confused, “I thought maybe you were going to ask me tonight... at the fancy dinner?”

“A... I was, it’s just seemed like such a perfect day, and you looked so beautiful, and I wanted to, I couldn’t wait. 

“It’s was perfect,” she said smiling up at him. 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he agreed. “Now I just need to know when we’re getting married and... when I get to knock you up,” he smiled devilishly. 

“You’re incoragable,” she scolded. 

“Umm, but you love me,” he replied and wrapping his arm around her as they headed home.

“I do,” she replies.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little tiny story that grew as I tried to finish it. I hope you like it.


End file.
